A day in the life of my BLEACH OC
by Kc-Uchy7
Summary: There's a new student in Ichigo's class. Is she another Shinigami? Ichigo wants to be friends, just what does Ichigo think being friends means


**A Day in the life of my BLEACH OC**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own bleach, I only own myself.**

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT ENTRY**

**Don't take it seriously either.**

so there I was in free period, sitting at my desk at school thinking about how I was going to pass the test next period. All of a sudden I smelt a sweet smell, it smelt like strawberries! Of course I look up, but, the person I see is someone who I've never met(but since i'm new here, that would be anyone here.)

"So, your name is Keirra, am I right?" my classmate asked. "Yeah, but, why is it any of your business?" I asked. "Well, don't be so harsh, I'm Only wondering if you'll be friends with me." He replied, "My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, may I ask your full name, Keirra?" "My full name is Uchiha Chiyo Keirra, but everyone just calls me 'Kc'" I said to him. "How about you stop sulking at your desk and meet the rest of my friends" He said to me."Sure" I said.

We're on the roof and I see a group of people sitting and eating their lunch together. Immediately, I recognize one of them, her name was Kuchiki Rukia. I hid behind Ichigo(I'm actually much shorter than him)and Ichigo doesn't notice. We move closer to Ichigo's friends and I get more and more shy, he stops and says "hey guys, I decided to add Keirra-chan to our group" "so, Where is she, Kurosaki-kun?"The one with the big booby's said, "she's right h-, well, she was here a second ago. Also, if you can, just call her Kc." "WHAT?!" Kuchiki-chan yelled out, "Uchiha Kc is someone in the Gotei 13, 10th squad, 3rd seat!". While Kuchiki-chan was saying this, Ichigo found me behind him and had placed me in front of him so that Kuchiki-chan, Big Booby-san, Glasses, and Muscles-san can see me. "What am I?! Part of a display?!" I yelled to Ichigo who had his arms around me, hopfully just to keep me from hiding again.

After a short introduction, I learned everyones names. Big Booby-san is Inoue Orihime, Glasses is Ishida Uryuu, and Muscles-san is Yasutora Sado but i'm gonna call him Chad, like Ichigo does. "Hitsugaya-Taichou told me to come and back you up," I explained to Kuchiki-chan "even Kuchiki-kun told me to come to this world!" "Really? Nii-sama sent a 3rd seat officer to help?" Kuchiki-chan asked no one in particular.

After school I walked home with Ichigo and Kuchiki-chan, Ichigo asked me if I had a place to stay, of course I didn't, so Ichigo asked his dad, who is actually pretty cool once you get to know him, and after seeing my innocent and adorable 14-year-old face, he gave in and let me stay. He had tears running down his face when he heard my sad, made-up story. when we went up to Ichigo's room, I couldn't help but ask why Kuchiki-chan had to go through the window. "Because my family doesn't know about her living in my closet" he replied to my question.

That night I was told to sleep in one of their recovery rooms, the Kurosaki family have their own clinic, ANYWAY, I couldn't sleep. So I sneaked up the stairs to to Ichigo's room and crawled into his bed and cuddled with him for a while, I don't know if he was awake when I crawled into his bed or if he woke up on account of having somebody pressed against him, but I felt a hand start to sort of rub my back( NOT MY 'BACK-SIDE' MY BACK, IM NOT THAT PERVERTED!) I immediatly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up by myself, but I woke up at a VERY wrong time, it was Saturday, so don't worry about me being late for school. It was MUCH worse than that, I woke up, not knowing where I was, I started to look around the room from the bed and I saw Ichigo getting dressed! My face went red and my nose bled that same black blood I'm famous for. Ichigo turned around and saw that I was up. Still in his undershirt and boxers, he smiled at me and said "What's the matter, Kc-chan, can't handle a half naked 15-year-old?"

**THE END**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**so, how'd you people like it? this happened to me in a dream, but, sadly I had to wake up and go to school before it finished.**

**SEE THAT BUTTON BELOW THESE WORDS? click that, tell me if you like this story, and something awesome will happen!**


End file.
